


Stress relief- a request

by ZC1996



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drunk Dean, Drunk Sam, F/M, Virgin Reader, in the back seat of Baby, suffocation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 03:05:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12202635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZC1996/pseuds/ZC1996
Summary: Can you please do a story where after Dean and Sam lost everything in season 12, they went to a bar and drink away their frustration and after they've finished, they walk out of the bar to their car and saw a girl (12) walking pass them with a cute smile and the two of them stopped her n rape her? She's a virgin and I dont want dp or ass fück. Dean n Sam took out their frustration on her. Thank you!





	Stress relief- a request

"To another fucking disaster." Dean said clinking the glass of Burbon against Sam's own half filled shot glass. They down it asking for another one from the concerned bartender. 

"Fellas that was your last one for the night. Y'all looked pretty messed up already." The mild aged man said half expecting a fight from the large Winchester men. 

"Come in Dean lets go smell it off." Sam sighed patting his brothers back a lot louder than he intended to.

"I guess." Dean grumbled both of them swaying and bumping into each other as they left the dim bar. Out side was no better the street was empty, but cars kept passing by shinning in their blood shot eyes. 

"It's like 11 at night were the fuck is everyone going?" Dean asked irritated about having to shield his eyes then he saw a figure in a short skirt walking by. He dropped his hands staring at your bouncing breast in the headlights. You turn smiling at the for a moment not noticing way their mouths fell open slightly. You turn back to your phone not giving them another glance. 

"Sam you see what I see?" Dean asked already walk towards you. 

"Wait Dean we are drunk. Let's just sleep here for tonight." Sam tried to stop his brother until he saw you just a few feet away from them. You were playing on your phone not paying attention when a car zoomed by you blowing up your skirt. 

"Oh damn." Sam groaned seeing your round ass cheeks in the car lights no underwear on. Dean stiffened watching you gasp and pull your skirt down, but he was already hard wanting you.

"I fucking need her." Dean said pulling away from Sam to walk as silently as he could towards you. 

"Wait!" Sam hissed grabbing Dean's arm again just as more people come out of the bar. He dragged The determined drunk Dean back to baby leaning against it. They could see you walking with your head still down almost out of sight. 

"Ok I'll follow you in baby when I get close enough grab her and get in the back seat." Sam said his hand out ready for the keys. Dean handed them over quickly going back to follow you down the street. 

Traffic had lightened up the scattered streetlights not providing as much light as they should. Dean walked a few feet away his boots only making soft thuds so it didn't alert you. Your phone rang Dean watched you answer it just as Sam was on the other side of the street. He was looking at Dean who was motioning him to turn around up at the stoplight.

"No mom I'm not lost just running a little late." You say your voice sounding younge, but any women willing to dress like what knew what kind of attention she would get.

"I'm like 15 minutes away. I didn't have any money for the bus." You say looking around for the first time. You were close enough to home you felt comfortable among the old buildings. 

"I'm passing Mr.Fillies computer shop right now mom. Yea I love you too mom." You say still not moving to hang up the phone. Dean was just 4 feet away from you watching and waiting for Sam to be close enough. 

He didn't want you one the phone when he grabbed you, but when he saw the impala coming up slow, he had no choice. 

"Mom I got to go. I love you and I'll see you soon." You say hanging up shaking your head and sighing. Baby's hood passed you then stopped immediately. You look over at it giving Dean the perfect chance. He grabbbed you lifting you off the ground with one hand opening the back seat with the other.

"WHAT THE FUCK!!" You shriek being flung into the back seat of a car a large man climbing in behind you. 

"Go Sam." Dean yelled closing he back door before grabbing your legs to lay you fully into the back seat under him. 

"Get the fuck off me!" You scream fighting the stranger with all your might. Your legs came up trying to kick him, but just allowing him to slip between your thighs. You yell scream I panic feeling his jeans on your inner thighs.

"Can wait to fill this mouth." Dean groaned pushing his crotch into your naked lips. You froze feeling him dry hump you several times.

"Please stop! Get away from me!" You yell your hand shooting up to hit him square in the jaw. He roared in pain grabbing your wrist and pinning it above your head.

"You little slut!" He bit out his other hand yanking your shirt above your stomach. You squirm trying to free your hand until you felt his fingers on your bare stomach.

"Get off!" You shriek bucking your hips into his the only part of your body that was still moveable. 

"Why would I do that darlin?" The man laughed his hand cupping your breast roughly. You gasped trying to pull away as the car goes faster the engine rummbling passed streetlights.

"So soft." He groaned through clenched teeth pinching your hardening nipple. You scream until his lips silenced you. They were dry fully covering your mouth a light layer of scruff scratched your face. His hand moved from your breast quickly going down into the band of your skirt.

"Please don't touch me there!" You beg trying to close your legs around his hips. You could feel the leather belt and jeans keeping your legs wide for him. His fingers glided easily into your walls pushing as deep as he could. 

"Wet already." He chuckled pumping his finger in and out at a fast pace. You could hear liquid squishing around his fingers making your cheeks burn red.

"Stop. It feel weird." You say showing just how inexperienced you were. The man stopped for a moment just to pull out of you only to start undoing his belt. Your eyes widen in fear seeing his belt come undone completely. 

"Sam let's find somewhere to park already." The man said angrily before wrapping his belt around your wrist. You tried to fight him having no success you begin screaming again. Your hand already hurt from the intense pressure from the belt. The hand that had held your arms down was now lifting your shirt completely over your head.

"Just fucking stop!" You scream in frustration wiggling and bucking against the large man. The shirt was left just under your jaw and down your arms. You were blind now tied up under a man that was insistent on raping you.

"I'm gonna fuck you raw sweetheart." The man said gruffly against your face. You could smell the alcohol on his breath washing over you. You fel hands on your thighs again, but they we're working to get his jeans off. You felt more skin against your inner thighs then a hot shaft being pressed into your damp lower lips.

"Please sir don't!" You scream until his head slids through your lips then into your virgin hole. You tense trying to twist your legs closed. He pushed deeper his dick spreading you open. Your scream loudly thrashing wildly trying to get away the belt cutting into your wrist. He pushed all the way inside tearing you open in a harsh thrust.

"Dean someone is going to hear her screaming." Then other man said his voice lower than Dean's. A hand was clamped over your mouth and nose on accident. You tired to scream again unable to draw oxygen through his hand and your shirt

"There problem solved." He groaned pushing even deeper against your cervix. You start to take deep unbearable breaths struggling against the hand. He started to pull out rubbing his rim against your g spot unnaturally skilled. Pleasure shot through your body making you sob harder. 

"She got a nice pair of tits." The man named Sam said before a hand grouped your left breast roughly. Your mind started to feel fuzzy almost like you were underwater for to long. Your eyes bulged open at the realization you were being suffocated. You started to struggle harder bucking your hips up into Dean on top of you. 

"Jesus she is so tight." Dean groaned pushing harder into you the more you struggled. Your vision darkened as your lungs screamed at you for air. Your fighting started to become odd twitches not having enough oxygen to move your limbs. The man stopped momentarily moving his hand away from your mouth and nose. 

You gasped for air your body arching off the seat and into Dean. You took heavy breaths your chest rising and falling. He pushed your legs wider apart before slamming against your cervix again. You let out another scream unable to stop the panic rising in your throat. The shirt was moved from your face making you blink a few times to get used to the dull light.

A lust filled pair of green eyes were staring at you his lips open slightly panting from fucking you. He has a small bit of scruff on his face going into short dirty blond hair. This is Dean you realize feeling him inside of you made you clench. His eyes rolled in pleasure from the feeling his lips closing as well.

"Fuck." He moaned the sharp smell of alcohol again filling your noise. You didn't feel the tears until your vision was blurry. Dean started to move inside of you again his arms holding him above your body now. His left arm was holding your arms on the door his right arm holding your leg high on his hips. 

"Please stop it hurts." You beg shaking your head from side to side. Then you noticed the other man watching this happen in the driver seat. You saw glimpses of his long darker hair, but Dean's arm rocking back and forth blocked your full view.

"Stop screaming and I'll finish faster." Dean growled back lifting your leg high to get an even deep angle. You make a weird moaning sound from the angel mostly pushing on your g-spot and mound. Your body stuck tot he leather seat making it uncomfortable the harder he pounded you.

"See it's not so bad. You just gotta relax." Sam said reaching out to squeeze your breast. You tense fighting the scream that was forming. Dean's finger bruised your legs his nails almost cutting into your skin.

"You feel so good baby." He groaned pushing harder into your clit. You let out a forced moan slight pleasure making you sick to your stomach. You were liking this! What if you came! What if they never let you go? Different terrifiying thoughts rushed through your mind. Your body tensed trying to stop the pleasure. 

"Ah fuck keep doing that." Dean groaned pumping in and out of your sore walls harder. More pleasure shot from your core. You wince feeling your walls again tighten the pleasure unbearable. He fucked you faster the car starting to rock back and forth until he roared in your ear. You whimper feeling him pushed as deep as possible. 

"Fucking shit your amazing sweetheart." He panted still stiff inside of you. He pulled out letting your hands fall from the door and your leg slide down to the seat. You wince trying to turn away from him. Your hands were throbbing and numb sitting like rocks on the seat above your head.

"My turn." Sam said opening the driver side door as Dean climbed out the passanger side. You again try to move you legs feeling wobbly from the intense sex.

"Dean hold her arms over the seat." Sam instructed lifting you easily over the bench seat your ribs resting on the back. Dean grabbed your hands while Sam undressed down to his boxers throwing everything else in the back seat. 

"Here this should feel better." Dean said undoing the belt slowly. Sam slid in behind you pushing you forward to slid under your butt. You kept your legs closed determined to stop this from happening again.

"Please I'm so sore. I just want to go home." You plea until Sam's knee forced its way between yours. You sob stiffly trying to hold your legs together. Then his other knee pushed high between your inner thighs. Your tears ran down the leather front seat. You're legs opened then were forced around Sam's he angled your body to mostly lean on the back of the seat. 

"Dean hold her tight." Sam said shoving deep in your pussy. You scream again his head splitting you wider than Dean had. Dean's large hand wrapped around both your wrists keeping them tight. Your breast were pressed shins the seat making them uncomfortable. 

"She is tight." Sam said pulling your ups up and then slamming you back down. His head pushed against your cervix unbearably stretching you. His hands were snug on your hips digging into the bone almost. He pulled you up and down making your whole body bounce on the back of the seat. Your shirt was bunched just under your chin applying pressure to your throat. 

"Such a cute little ass." Sam moaned moving your skirt around finding the buttons that held it around your waist. He ripped them open yanking the cloth away from your body. His hands roamed over your body squeezing your ribs as he bucked his hips up into you.

"Please your hurting me!" You beg trying to lift your legs from around his. Sam just growled fucking you harder his fingers squeezed your ass next leaving bruises on the round cheeks. 

"So warm." He said slapping your ass. You gasped arching your back and trying to pull away from Dean. Sam slapped you again harder as he bucked wildly up into you. You groaned in pain and pleasure not likening the intense feeling building higher and higher. 

"Stop! Please!" You beg looking in to Dean's eyes. You couldn't see past him just his face getting bigger until he kissed you firmly. Sam slapped you again before his hand wrapped around pushing two fingers against your clit. You gasped aging trying to pull away from Dean.

"Don't fight it." Sam growled rubbing back and forth in harsh movements. You buck back into his hips chasing the force pleasure coming from your clit. Dean held you face steady in his hand kissing you roughly his lips forcing yours apart to push his tongue inside.

"Fuck!" Sam groaned feeling your wall contract before the pleasure rolled through you. The orgasm sharp and almost painful milking Sam's shaft in deep contractions.

"Ahh Jesus." He said pumping a few more times before tensing under either your body. Dean pulled away looking at your red sweaty face. You were panting still feeling Sam inside of you the orgasm still squeezing him lightly.

"Please let me go." You beg looking into Dean's eyes again. He released your hands watching your carefully. You slowly moved them to the back of the seat pulling yourself off Sam's massive cock. He didn't fight you he let you slowly crawl away. You grabbed your skirt before opening the door and falling out. 

"Wait." Dean said from the front seat opening his door and stumbling out as well. He helped you stand before even helping g you fix your clothes. 

"Here." He said softly giving you your phone back. You glare up at him with a sore throbbing low half wanting to just claw his eyes out. He gave you a very odd look before begging into the driver seat. You took shakey steps back away from the car. Dean reversed and drove away leaving you in the middle of no were. 

"Big booty bitches!" Your phone buzzes your sister messaged you

'MOM IS CALL THE COPS! Where the FUCK are you!!' -Stacy you read shaking. You hit the call button hearing it ring before you put it to your ear.

"____! What the fuck mom is pissed and freaking out!" She immediately scolds before hearing your loud sobs. "_____?" She asks softly.

"I don't know were I am. They- they left me here. I think it's a park, but it's dark Stacy." You sob.

"Oh my god. MOM!" She yells running through the house your mothers frantic voice able to be hear over the phone. You sat on the ground hearing your mom start or sob as much as you were.


End file.
